This invention relates to gasoline engines, and more particularly to an internal combustion engine, which can be used in humid environment or on watercraft in such applications as, for instance, an outboard motor.
Internal combustion engines are extensively used in many industrial applications, including marine applications. The engines are designed to generate power for long periods of time on a dependable basis. Of particular concern is operation of the internal combustion engine in humid environment or where the engine is exposed to water. Sometimes, the moisture seeps into the engine block, significantly hampering performance or even rendering the entire motor useless. It is also not uncommon for an engine to become submerged under water. After submersion, the engine becomes hydro-locked, with water trapped between the piston and head in the combustion chamber. The engine becomes impossible to crank. In such cases, water must be evacuated from the engine in order to restore it to an operating condition.
Dewatering of the engine can be a lengthy process, requiring special equipment, which can be found only in professional repair shops. The present invention addresses this problem and provides a means of removing water from an engine block of an internal combustion engine in situ.